fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:MikTDI
dobra moge ci pomóc gadaj w czym problemMrDJ424 18:48, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Musisz dać "edytuj strone" tam na dole dać trwajace serie innych użytkowników i wpisać później zaznaczasz całą nazwe dajesz hiperłącze to ten przycisk na górze 7 od lewej potem nawa będzie czerwona klikasz twożysz nową strone i włala piszesz tam informacje na temat fikcji i koniec banalneMrDJ424 19:02, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) a i muszisz zapisać i dopiero nacisnąć na nazweMrDJ424 19:03, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Juz go dałem i zrobiłem mu zakładkę;] Wielkie dięki ale tak to on/a sie nie nauczy :/MrDJ424 19:04, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Wyspa TP i 22 uczestnikówMrDJ424 19:08, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Spoko nauczysz się na początku wszystko idzie źle ale z czasem będzie okMrDJ424 19:09, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) A i jak chcesz sie podpisać tak żeby podpis prowadził do twojegoprofilu to przycisk na górze 5 od prawejMrDJ424 19:11, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Nie bo Tokio TP odgrywa dużą role w moich fikcjach PS.Na stronie głównej jest już twoja fikcjaMrDJ424 12:42, mar 3, 2010 (UTC) Nie wiem dla czego masz tą blokade daj mi fikcje a ja ją zamieszcze a jak nie masz pomysłu to na mojim blogu możesz skożystać z ofert Totaldramapl MrDJ424 13:05, mar 3, 2010 (UTC) Może być??? Napisz mi jeszcze ucestników to podam hmm, ja sama miałam lekki kłopot z wymyśleniem Potworów bo wszystko co najlepsze jest już zajęte :D ~Risu Wynalazki Totalnej Porażki Imprezowicze Totalnej Porażki Czas Totalnej Porażki Studio Totalnej Porażki Święta Totalnej Porażki jak chcesz więcej propozycji to daj znaćMrDJ424 16:09, mar 3, 2010 (UTC) Przyroda Totalnej Porażki Przygody Totalnej Porażki Pojazdy Totalnej Porażki Kryminały Totalnej Porażki Świat Totalnej Porażki Walka Totalnej Porażki Chuligani Totalnej Porażki Technika Totalnej Porażki Ekscytująca Totalna Porażka Andy mówi że masz coś z kompem skoro nie możesz edytować Może rekor tp w każdym odcinku rekor do pobicia raczej nie planuję pisać podsumowań, a jeśli nawet to będą 2 góra 4 także raczej sobie poradzę. miło że chcesz pomóc ~Risu napisz do mnie na gadu-gadu: 10436571, pomyślę w wolnej chwili bo niestety teraz czas mnie goni ~Risu aha, ok. Risu bardzo chętnie powalczy o kase w innych fikcjach, w sumie to już będzie trzecia ^^ ~Risu to pisz narazie tą co wymyśliłeś, ogólny zarys czy coś, masz tyle pomysłów i nic? ~Risu Jesteś w stanie zrobić logo do programu? Pozdrawiam NewMoon. no to np. więzienne żarcie, szukanie zaginionego czegoś, "bójcie sie gościa w czarnej pelerynie" jako przykłady zadań. ale lepiej wyjdzie jak sam coś wymyślisz, bo jednak takie pomysły 'na gotowo' to w sumie wykorzystywanie innych żeby ci wymyślali itd. ~Risu To już zależy od ciebie, dla mnie liczy się logo. Ale najlepiej może czerwony? Bo to chyba mi pierwsze przychodzi na myśl o szpitalu. NewMoon. dobra nazwa, a jak nie jest zajęta to możesz dać: CSI Totalnej Porażki ~Risu a to nie wiem, może niech zostanie tamto London TP ~Risu Możesz sobie wiąść Tokio Totalnej Porażki Siemka :) To ja NewMoon. tylko zablokowali mi konto:/ Mam proźbę. Mółgbyś mi oddać Bajkę Totalnej Porażki. Bardzo proszę�:) - STARMIE. raczej nie mam, wymyślisz coś ~Risu Gratuluję zrobienia loga;] Naprawdę dobrze ci to wyszło. nie wiem, a istnieją "zabawy totalnej porażki"? bo to jedyne co przychodzi mi na myśl. to by było coś na zasadach gry w zbijaka, klasy (ej, przecież napisałam, naprawde wygodniej by było rozmawiać na gg) ~Risu Ej no! Czemu chcesz zrezygnować? Przecież dopiero zacząłeś. Jeszcze ci przyjdzie do głowy jakiś fajny pomysł;] AndyWorck ma rację, nie zniechęcaj się człowieku, ja zanim się zdecydowałam na samą rejestrację to minęło sporo czasu. Pomysł przyjdzie z czasem ~Risu Dzięki wielkie, logo jest cudne :) Jak będziesz mieć czas to możesz zrobić z różowym do Redakcja Totalnej porażki :) Pozdro od''' NewMoon.' Może pogadamy na gg co? Napisz do mnie 12286096 :) A no spoko. Logo oczywiście się podoba. Co do bajki to się zgadzam oczywiście :D - NewMoon. Dobra ;D - NewMoon. dodałem kilku uczestników! jak chcesz jeszcze jakiś dopisz śmiało :D - newmoon. em logo nie to :p bo fire nie oznacza bajki :p Newmoon. Mam pomysł na odcinek do Bajek TPMrDJ424 08:32, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) Tak czytałem Pomysł troche głupi ale to pierwsze co mi przyszło do głosy Lindsay z zapałkami MrDJ424 08:50, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) Fajne logo zrobiłeś, ale słowo "fairy" oznacza wróżkę, a nie bajkę;P Pewnie chodziło ci o słowo "fairytale", któe rzeczywiście oznacza bajkę. Ja bym do loga użył raczej słowa "fable". Pozdrawiam. Już;) No fakt, że trochę jest skomplikowana, ale tam wystarczy, że zmienisz sobie dane np. tam, gdzie ja mam Maxa, to wstawisz sobie Lindsay, a tam, gdzie masz wypisane te wszystkie zwycięstwa, eliminacje, to wstawiasz swój skrót np. WIN, OUT, itd. i tylko kolor zmieniasz;] To ona jest jeszcze prostsza;P Zmieniasz tylko dane, czyli swoich uczestników, drużyny i kolory w tabelce (podpowiem, ze to te kody np.363636), a pełna lista tych kolorów razem z ich kodami jest tutaj. Zrobię;] Ale raczej po południu, bo niedługo wychodzę, a teraz jestem trochę zajęty, ale obiecuję, że jak wrócę, to zrobię, a ty mi podaj tylko kolory, jakie chcesz. Mam do ciebie wielką prośbę�;). Czy mógłbyś zrobić logo do Wiosny TP zielony lub żółty oraz do Rozrywki TP jakiś wiśniowy czy coś w tym stylu? Byłbym ci bardzo wdzięczny - Justtin Dziękuję za logo Wiosny TP ;) - Justtin Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo ci dziękuję�;) - Justtin i tak nie będe umiała go wstawić, ale jeśli chcesz to ty mógłbyś mi wstawić po zrobieniu, najlepiej czarno-biało-niebieska kolorystyka, najlepiej zrób dwie wersje, z polskim i angielskim napisem. cieszę się ze odcinek się podoba ~Risu Mam jeszcze jedną prośbę, jeśli nie sprawi ci kłopotu. Możesz zrobić logo do Aftermahtu mojej 2 serii Totalnej Porażki? - Justtin A ja wcześniej nie mogłem edytowac twojej dyskusji. Dopiero teraz mogłem! Pewnie jakieś drobne problemy techniczne! Log jest cacy! ;) - Justtin możesz zrobić w liczbie mnogiej? "total drama monsterS" no i dla polskiej wersji "potwory totalnej porażki"? ~Risu Zrobione. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba;] ano możesz zrobić, poproszę ^^ ~Astrid129 '''No cóż, prosiłeś mnie o "recenzję" xD Po pierwsze, ukradłeś mój pomysł, bo ja miałem zrobić Baśnie Totalnej Porażki, ale mnie uprzedziłeś Arghh.... Ale spox, wybaczam ci ;D Teraz BTP: Fajne logo, widać, że sam robiłeś, bo chcesz pomagać innym ;D (PS. Ja nie potrzebuję, ja umiem i też robię�;>) Tabele dwie, też ciekawie zrobione. Ogólnie stronka wprowadzająca nie zbyt długa ale jak na twoją pierwszą fikcję to idealna ^_^ Drużyny: Wieśniacy fajni, nazwy ok, ale tych Rycerzy mogłeś inaczej nazwać, bo są już w ZTP (w sensie Rycerze) Pierwsze odcinek: Nazwa - spoko. Treść - bardzo mi się podobała. Pomysł - Super! Podsumowując widzę, że masz wiele pomysłów, co można wywnioskować z nazw następnych odcinków (Courtney na ziarnku grochu, Lindsay z zapałkami itd) Fajne, fajne! Ale też trochę zdradzasz, że Lindsay dojdzie na pewno do tego odcinka, nie? Chyba, że wróci lub będzie tylko na jeden odcinek. Fajnie, że odpadła Sadie, bo nie przepadam za nią. Liczę na finałową trójkę:' #'Cody' #'Justin' #'Lindsay' A jak będzie inaczej, to też nie będę zły ;D OGÓLNA OCENA: 8.5/10, bo jeszcze się coś może zdarzyć, a to pierwsza fikcja i odcinek. Na pewno zajdziesz daleko w "świecie fikcji". Może tak daleko jak ja xDD Mogę powiedzieć jedno - na pewno będę czytał twoją fikcję! Liczę na rewanżyk! ;D Pzdr! Nie wiem może być a co sądzisz o I Love Money i In The Sea qw21qwer Dziękuję za logo, ale zamek po angielsku to "castle", a Ty napisałeś "castel" :P No cóż, postaram się poprawić sama. Dzięki jeszcze raz, bo poza tym jest super:) ~Astrid129 Na razie jeszcze nie myślę o The Shopping Time wiem tylko że będzie w niej 30 osób :) qw21qwer Może być ja mam właśnie taki pomysł (z tym centrum i konkurencjami) ale na razie pracuje nad In The Sea ale dzięki za pomoc :) qw21qwer Ale wiesz The Shoping Time jest taką moją kontynuacją I Love Money a sobie obiecałem że to będę tylko ja robił ale jeśli masz jakieś pomysły to jestem na nie otwarte :D qw21qwer Ty też jesteś podły ^^ Hura ! :) Ja też jestem. To pomysł hmm Ogród Totalnej Porażki?? :D qw21qwer Mhahaha dobra to zgadzasz się qw21qwer Ale co z TST jaki artykuł qw21qwer Dobra aż tacy podli nie będziemy kto pierwszy ten lepszy xD mi zostało tylko 15 odcinków a uczestnicy będą po finale In The Sea qw21qwer Co ty będziemy pierwsi :P ale nie mogę zrobić odcinku nowej serii przed skończeniem starej spokojnie zdąże xDD qw21qwer Dobra jeżeli chcesz qw21qwer Przepraszam, ale musiałam ciut przerobić, bo cegły były za ciemne i napisu "drama castle" nie było widać, a jak rozjaśniałam, to się jakieś blade wszystko robiło. ._.' Jak mi rozjaśnisz tak, żeby jednak było widać napisy, to biorę. ^^ ~Astrid129 Siostra powiedziała mi jak zrobić, żeby było jaśniejsze, no. To zaraz wstawię. Hah, będę miała logo z cegłami! Nikt mnie nie przebije!:D ~Astrid129 nie wiem, artysta? ~Risu Ono jest super dzięki! Wielkie a to co zrobimy ten nasz Ogród TP? qw21qwer Napiszę jak wróce do domu bo jestem na informatyce :D qw21qwer każdy pomysł jest dobry jeśli o mnie chodzi, haha. 4 odcinek już zaczęty, pewnie będzie na weekend już skończony ~Risu jak już wybierać to druga wersja lepiej się zapowiada, hehe ~Risu Właściwie pomysł na Sklep TP i na zadania miałem jeszcze zanim się tu zajerestrowałeś więc te pomysły nie są wcale twojeMrDJ424 15:24, mar 10, 2010 (UTC) OK, pomogę ci wybrać, ale najpierw się zastanów, czy nie będzie to zbyt podobne do mojego Życia Totalnej Porażki;P Podoba mi się ten pomysł z gwiazdami, a jeśli szukasz synonimu do słowa "gwiazda", to może być "celebryta";] Pewnie złota gwiazdka;] (o ile w żadnej fikcji nie ma). A jaką dasz w końcu nazwę? Ja bym był za Gwiazdami Totalnej Porażki;] Nie mam The Sims 3;P To napiszesz pierwszy odcinek Ogrodu TP a ja napisze drugi?? qw21qwer Nie nie zmieniałem to co napiszesz? qw21qwer Kogo chcesz hehe i będzie o tym że przyjeżdzają a reszte zostawiam twojej kreatywności ;] qw21qwer Ok qw21qwer Po co mam robić logo? Widziałem, że już zrobiłeś ładne;] Wykazałbys się inwencją twórczą, tworząc nową postać;] A to zależy, którą z moich chciałeś?;> Bo niektórych wolałbym nie dawać. No to lepiej wymyśl własną postać;P Ale Matt i Katerine są postaciami Justtina;P Słuchaj, jak my takie długie dyskusje prowadzimy, to może podaj mi gg? Świetny! I co napisze jutro odcinek qw21qwer Nie no nie obraź się, ale jednak nie. Yyyy... okej, ale mógłbyś mi pomóc wymyślić inną rzecz ??? ;D PS Wiem, że dawno nie było odcinka LTP, ale cóż... nie miałem czasu, a szanowny wspólnik nie za bardzo się stara, a ja nie mam pomysłu co do tego odcinka xD (Jak chcesz, pozwalam ci go zrobić�;D) Ale za to będą 2 odc. w weekend OK bardzo chętnie!!! ;D A... zrobisz odcinek 10 LTP??? :DD Jak chcesz oczywiście... Chyba wezmę paragon :) PS Jak chcesz wpisać swój podpis to naciśnij na górze taki przycisk z napisem SIGNATURE (w dziale INSERT) Możliwe ;D Ale co mam zrobić? Jest 9 dziewczyn. Będą powracać i dochodzić najwyżej... Nie , ale mi się nie chce ich robić... jest dobrze, tyle wystarczy ;P Dobranoc! ;D Sorki...Ale ja cię nie rozumiem...,,Jak zrobić by podpis przenosił do opisu mnie"?? Wytłumacz mi bo ja mało kumata jestem ;D Nie, dzięki...Nie chce loga. -Foxy-Girl Wolałbym nie. Poproś kogoś innego. Czyli jesteś moim pomocnikiem w STP??? Najmocniej przepraszam ale nie mogę�;( napiszę jutro rano dzisiaj mam cały dzień spartaczony ;( qw21qwer Hah, jeszcze wszystko "wyjdzie w praniu". Miałam nawałnicę pomysłów, więc się trochę pokręciło, ale chyba uda mi się to jakoś doprowadzić do tego, dlaczego Geoff nie "chiiikał". Póki co, powiedzmy tak: Izzy i Bridgette mają naprawdę słabe główki. ;D ~Astrid129 Dzięki. O nowe postacie możesz się zapytać, żeby od nich "pożyczyć" albo: Justtina albo Admina Heh - zrymowałem xD Możesz też wziąć moje ;D Ale ty nie masz prawa lubić tej fikcji! Ona nawet się jeszcze nie zaczęła!!! Możesz brać moje osoby jeśli chcesz. Pozwalam na wszystkie. Tylko nie pozwalam ich sobie potem przywłaszczać�;) - Jak masz hiperłącze to wpisujesz Użytkownik:MikTDI a tam gdzie masz link text to wpisujesz poprostu MikTDIMrDJ424 09:07, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) Nmzc. ;) Jeśli chodzi o ilość uczestników, to jeśli robisz podsumowania i jeszcze ktoś dołączy to te 14 osób powinno starczyć. Jak bez podsumowań, a jeszcze ktoś dołączy, to tak z max 18-20. W sumie też zależy ile odcinków. A postaci bierz jakie chcesz. Mogę też jakąś dorysować. -.^ ~Astrid129 Chyba dałoby się zrobić, choć ciężko znaleźć dość duże tło. Ostatecznie jakieś sama postaram się zrobić. Mógłby się nazywać Brandon. :D Jak dobrze pójdzie, to może być gotowy dzisiaj, ew. jutro. ~Astrid129 Odblokuję cię, jak przestaniesz dawać w dyskusji propozycji na FM. Kandydatów na Fikcję Miesiąca będę wybierał z Justtinem. Ok, czekam na gale. Chciałem dobrzeMikTDI 14:26, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) Jak chcesz możesz wziąść jakąś posatć odemnieMrDJ424 14:37, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) Ja nie mówię, że mi się nie podobały. Dam 2 loga na stornie Rozrywki ;) - Justtin Wstaw - Justtin Jak chcesz to ci tam wszystko upożądkuje na twojim profilu PS>Chcesz te moje postacie czy nie??MrDJ424 14:58, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) tak jaMrDJ424 15:00, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) Podoba sie nowy wystruj???MrDJ424 15:08, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) Ale ja już ze cztery godziny temu zaproponowałem rozejm, ale nie odpisałeś;P Nmzc.-.^ Podziękujesz jak już stworzę tę postać. :P ~Astrid129 To masz odpowiedzi: 1) Nie, nie obraziłem się; 2) Jasne, tylko zmień kolorki;> Mogę ci pomóc zrobić podpis. Ty tylko wybierz kolor, czcionkę i inne tam bajery, a ja to zrobię. Justtin mi zrobił�:D - bardziej pochylić się już nie da, a wstawiasz to tak: Już jest maksymalnie pogrubione i pochylone! A to nie wiem. Nikt, kto wcześniej był zablokowany, nie miał tego problemu. Przypominam, że podpisujesz się szablonem, czyli: Bo nie może być spacji przed szablonem;P Popatrz: Ten pierwszy jest dobry;P BEZ SPACJI!!! yyy ja właśnie napisałem xD Jestem nim i może A może bez podwójnych eliminacji bo szybko będzie koniec xD Przepraszam, ale marker się wypisał�;P. Zrobiłam przeróbkę prototypu Ezekiela, ale jak coś, to mogę jeszcze narysować(ale to jutro, bo marker muszę kupić). Dzisiaj naprawdę jestem zajęty. Przypomnij mi jutro. No dobra, jutro coś narysuję. A tego kolesia wykorzystam u siebie. :P ... Tylko powiedz mi jeszcze, czemu uważasz, że postać Risu została stworzona po części przez Ciebie? ~Astrid129 Zachowanie w Twojej serii nijak odnosi się do całokształtu postaci. My z RiSu wszystko wymyśliłyśmy: wygląd, historię... w sumie zachowuje się bardzo podobnie we wszystkich trzech seriach, w jakich występuje, więc zachowanie też nasze. ~Astrid129 Astriduśka spokój, pozwoliłam mu wziąść Risu do serii to się teraz nie kłócić. Jakby nie było w 70% Risu jest moją postacią bo to w końcu moje internetowe alter ego i to chyba ja mam tu decydujący głos. MikTDI, mi nie przeszkadza że wpisałeś się do twórców Risu, ale pamiętaj że niestety ty narazie tylko umieściłeś ją w swojej fikcji więc raczej postać nie została po części przez ciebie. Nie musisz sobie tworzyć nowej siostry Izzy bo dopiero wtedy się zrobi bałagan. Podajcie sobie łapki na zgodę, a niech Risu żyje sobie swoim szalonym życiem ~RiSu Dobra w Czwartek będzie leciał�;D Bardzo Proszę o oddanie głosu na Film Totalnej Porażki Skoro nie zamierzasz się kłócić, to czemu jesteś taki opryskliwy? Nie ważne. I tak bym Ci tego dziś nie narysowała, mam szlaban na komputer. Wyjątkowo się na chwilę siostrze włamałam.:d ~Astrid129 Ale co z Gwen i Beth? Cieszysz się, czy jesteś zły, że wygrały? Nie umiem...AndyWorcka się pytaj, takich rzeczy się jeszcze nie nauczyłam Pierwszy człon twojego podpisu jest zgniłozielony wedle twojego życzenia. Zaufaj mi, nie jest czarny;P To zrób Lori, Anthony'ego i Wayne'a;P Myślę, że na pewno dałabym swoich ulubionych i swoich nowych plus jeszcze dała jedną osobę zrobioną też przezemnie....Nie wiem, jak zrobie 4 serie wtedy się nad tym zastanowie Imiona? Hm... Wpisz w googlach "names" i np. girl i coś tam wyskoczy.:P Póki co moje pomysły zachowam do Przygód TP. ~Astrid129 "Ten użytkownik '''tworzy' ostacie w stylu Total Drama do swoich serii. Jest chętny do udziału tychże postaci gdzie indziej. '' Risu ( GTS Podsumowanie )" Ekhem... Chyba coś Ci powiedziałam. To, że Risu występuje w Twojej serii, nie znaczy, że JEST Twoja. Nie masz prawa jej nikomu zapożyczać, gdyż tą postać stworzyłyśmy ja i RiSu. ...Poza tym, czy to Ty nagle tak sabotujesz moje serie dając wszędzie najgorsze głosy? Rozumiem, że w jednej czy dwóch kwestiach może się komuś coś nie podobać, ale we wszystkich? Tak w ogóle, jeszcze całkiem niedawno, w mojej sondzie było 6 głosów na "Uwielbiam twoje sondy, bla bla bla...". Teraz nagle się zrobiło 5 głosów + doszedł jeden na to, że głównie przez to "tajemniczy ktoś" nie lubi moich serii. No a głosu nie można skasować, tylko zmienić... Nie mówię od razu, że to Ty, ale czy nie uważasz, że to jest co najmniej dziwne?... Serię na pewno sabotuje ktoś, z kim się "pokłóciłam". ~Astrid129 Nie wiem jak Ty, ale ja przywiązuje ogromną wagę do plagiatów i sabotaży. Skoro mówisz, że nie sabotujesz to ok.:P Przepraszam. Jednakowoż zdenerwowałeś mnie z tą Risu, bo w końcu ileż można?... Nie wiem czy Cię lubić czy nie, bo nie znam Cię za dobrze. Staram się być miła, ale robię się zła, gdy ktoś nagle przywłaszcza sobie coś mojego... -.* ~Astrid129 W pełni!:d No dobra, przepraszam. Nie powinnam tak Cię osądząć. Wybaczysz?^^ ~Astrid129 A to ma być długa seria czy krótka? - Czyli 20/21 z 3 podsumowaniami? To ja bym wziął 17 lub 18. ;p - Jak tyle podsumowań, to bym wziął 17. ;3 Ogłoszenie - czyli tą ramkę na dole po prawej? - Prowadzący podsumowań...jeden albo dwaj chyba wystarczą. Kod do zrobienia ramki: TEKST JAKI CHCESZ W RAMCE - Dobrze robiłeś sondę, tylko nie może być przerw między odpowiedziami;P Ja osobiście wolę Bridgette. Czyli co mam zrobić? Bo już się pogubiłem... Przepraszam, ale co ma wół do karety? Poza tym skąd wiesz, że go plagiatuję? Że nie spytałam się go o zgodę, czy coś? Dzieciak.^^ I po co ja się staram być miła? Po to, żebyś mi zawracał głowę tym, że wzięłam od kogoś wzór na podpis? Spytaj się Andy'ego o te Twoje podejrzenia. Ciekawe, co on o tym myśli... Dzieciak odnosi się do Twojego zachowania, bo co jak co, ale obrażasz się co chwila jak 5-latek. -.- Starałam się być dla Ciebie miła prawie cały czas, ale już nie będę udowadniać, bo to po prostu byłoby głupie. Oskarżam Cię, bo mam podstawy. ...Tylko mnie nie wpisz teraz do wrogów.^^ No więc właśnie mówię.^^ Jednakowoż mylisz się w jednej kwestii: nasza rozmowa nie prowadzi do "nikąt", a do niką'd'. Koniec tej dyskusji, bye-nii, baka-baka onee-chan. Tak, "elokwentne gadanie" to moja specjalność ~nipaah! Poza tym widzę, że poprawiłeś tę literówkę, heh. I niezły z Ciebie hipokryta, mój drogi: "Jesteś śmieszna nasza rozmowa prowadzi do nikąt. Zauważ, że ja Cie nie wyzywam jak ty". ^^ Skąd wiesz, że RiSu nic do Ciebie nie ma? :D:D Kurde, nie zauważyłam nigdzie tego, poza tym nie napisała bezpośrednio do mnie. -.< Na gg jakoś inaczej śpiewała. Hihi, cóż, dostanie pałką przez łeb i już jej się polepszy! Dobra, trudno. Co nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś wrednym hipokrytą. ...o ile wiesz, co to znaczy, onee-chan vel baka-baka. Chyba Cię ochrzczę tym pseudonimem, bo tak ładnie pasuje!^^ Cóż, pogadamy jeszcze jutro, bo muszę iść. Bye-nii *Tak, gg a dyskusja to normalnie dwa różne światy! W gg idziesz "na spontan", a tu się możesz z dziesięć razy zastanowić zanim coś wyślesz. Pseudonimy lubię wymyślać, zwłaszcza, gdy są trafne. ...choć mimo wszystko chyba lepiej dla mnie, żebyś nie wiedział co "baka-baka" oznacza... ^^" W ogóle lubię wymyślać różne rzeczy. I obmyślać... tylko do teraz nie umim rozgryźć zagadki Beatrice z ostatniego odcinka Umineko no naku koro ni, gr... a właśnie, czemuż to nie pogadasz ze mną na gg? - wiadomość pierwsza; *Zobacz dedykejszon w moim profilu, onee-chan.;3 - po namyśle. *Byłeś na fikcji i nie odpisałeś, czyli, że moje totalnie bezsensowne przeprosiny Cię nie obchodzą. Nie to nie, ja się nie będę narzucać. Trudno. Tylko potem nie gadaj, że jestem niemiła! -.- Dobra, ja też przyjmuję. I fajnie. W końcu nie jestem ta zła! (mam nadzieję) ^.- Jak uważasz :P może być tak jak ty uważasz :) Dzięki. To się właśnie nazywa życzliwość, oby tak dalej!:d Jak już zaczniesz te swoje Gwiazdy TP to możesz dać cynk. To zależy ile planujesz odcinków i ilu będzie zawodników. Mimo wszystko, podsumowania są całkiem zabawne. Ja jestem za. Polly, Sally, Annabeth, Amelia, Wendy, Fenith, Joyce? Oczywiście, że tak OK: Owen, Harold, Geoff, DJ i Trent. Jak zrobić taką tabelę? Nie mam pojęcia, może zacznę w święta^^ Hmm ten tekst w ramce skopiuj i wklej u siebie a mały tekst na Informatyce zrobiłem Jeżeli chcesz to mogę Justtin mi go zrobił(nie wiem w jakim programie) Ogólnie spoko, tylko Lindsay jest trochę za mądra, wie co robić i w ogóle. :P A o podpis, to chodzi o ten tutaj? > Podpis zrobiłam normalnie, na fikcji, tylko skopiowałam szablon Andy'ego, hihihi. A te loga to mogę zrobić.^^ Chyba Justina. Loga będą jutro gotowe.^^ Aaaa, faktycznie.:D Tylko w pierwszej chwili pomyślałam o piłce nożnej, no cóż... jutro się postaram zrobić, ale będę w domku koło wieczora, więc nie jestem pewna jak to będzie. Nie od Ciebie tylko z Planu, tam też były makiety.:P Podsumowania będą tak jak w Planie, czyli co 6 odcinków. Chyba, że akurat będzie mi pasowało inaczej... jakoś to będzie.^^ Ok podaj mi tylko swoje gg żebym był z tobą w kontakciePan424 15:35, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) DobraPan424 15:49, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Akurat właśnie skończyłam czytać. Dzięki.^^ Póki co nie mam czasu na gazetkę. Muszę skończyć ten odcinek specjalny do zamku, no a mam tak dłuuugi pomysł, że się chyba nie wyrobię do 05.04.:P Heya, mam prośbę. Czy mógłbyś zrobić logo do Mody Totalnej Porażki? Preferuję jakieś odcienie brązowe czy coś w tym stylu? Jasne. Tylko tak właściwie to niezbyt bym wiedziała od czego zacząć... a mógłbyś Ty zrobić ogólny zarys i przedstawić go mi? Byłabym bardzo wdzięczna.:) Dziękuję bardzo ;) I nawzajem.:) Tylko nie wiem, czy dobrze rozumiem... nasze studio to będzie "Toon", a stacja "I Like Cartoons"?^^" Hejka.Jestem nowy więc mało doświadczony.Mam taką prośbę zrobił by mi ktoś logo do Vancouver Totalnej Porażki.Szczerze nie mam pomysłów.Mogą to być takie zimowe kolory.Był bym bardzo wdzięczny.Marcin0837 Robisz bardzo fajne odcinki i cieszę się, że będziemy razem pisać Sklep Totalnej Porażki ;) Jak zrobić tak jakby "klik"? - Fikcja. Loga zaraz zrobię, bo kompletnie zapomniałam, wybacz.^^" A do przyjaciół za chwileczkę dodam! kompletnie nie wiedziałam jak przedstawić tych bramkarzy^^". No a gwiazdki to chyba dobrze są.:P Jesteś zbyt marudny, Mik. Wg mnie tamto było dużo lepsze i bardziej pomysłowe ;) Co ma być okrągłe? Ale tam w Makiecie TP nad tabelą z odcinkami, czy gdzie? Nie to się stało po odcinku tak jakby oto mi chodzi i teraz przez 1 odcinjek będzie tajemnie pomagała drużynie No ok będzie pomagała ale jeszcze muszę iść do kościoła więc napiszę do końca jak przyjdę Jutro ci zrobię. Edytuj tylko swoja zakładkę na głównej, bo inaczej cała główna się jebie!!! Nie wiem, zobaczymy jak mi pójdzie z fikcjami, bo w takim tempie Finał TP będzie dopiero za pół roku. Możliwe, że go wgl nie będzie, więc póki co nic nie obiecuję.:d Tak, właśnie skończyłam. Genialne! Sam wymyśliłeś tę całą historię? Może zrobić jakieś logo naszego studia? Nie, nie, nie, Higurashi zostawmy już 07th Expasion, bo my to popsujemy.:P A tak w ogóle, to może wymyślimy sobie jakieś imiona i nazwiska, żeby tak dziko nie wyglądało?(sugestia Andiego)^^ Hej. Zrobisz pierwszy odcinek Sklepu??? :DD No nie wiem, ale chyba lepiej by brzmiało od nicków, np. Mikey Rowling i Astrid Twilight... Logo już zrobione.^^ Dzięki. Z kreskówek to raczej nic, ew. Wymienników na Disney Channel.:D A seriale to: Na Wspólnej, trochę Majka, Hannah Montana, Nie ma to jak Hotel (i Statek), Słoneczna Sonny... No takie głównie z Disney Channel. Ok. Dla mnie bomba.:] Hey, możesz zagłosować u mnie w Szkole działem "Odcinki"? Odkryliśmy z Justtinem, w czym jest problem. Jeśli chcesz edytować stronę główną, to TYLKO w trybie wikikodu. NIE WOLNO EDYTOWAĆ W TRYBIE WIZUALNYM. Jak masz włączony ten nieszczęsny edytor wizualny, to na górze po prawej powinien być przycisk "źródło dokumentu". Klikasz na niego. Przełączy ci się na tryb wikikodu i wtedy edytujesz tylko swoja sekcję. Nic więcej ci się nie zmieni. To jedyny sposób, jeśli chcesz móc edytować główną. To już nie wiem... Chyba musisz mi pisać, co mam na głównej umieścić pod twoją zakładką, bo inaczej za każdym razem będę musiał cofać i i tak sam pisać;> Pisz mi na dyskusji, co ma być na głównej, ok? No a teraz spróbuj edytować główną. Daj mi swoje GG i....... zacznij pierwszy odcinek Sklepu, dobrze??? Nie chcę nic mówić, ale stworzenia fanklubu własnych fikcji jest trochę... ;P Chyba rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi;] Ani trochę! Zresztą wystarczy, że przyjdę, bo już wiem do jakiej szkoły się dostałam, więc to tylko fromalność.:P I jak Ci poszedł test?:) Chyba mieliśmy ten sam, tak mi się wydaje...^^" Miałeś tam wierszyk o łyżwiarce? A moją kuzynkę, bo nie mogłam nikogo innego wykombinować.^^" A ten rower to kosztował 640zł w gotówce? Raczej nieźle. A tobie? Co najmniej 36.:D A Ty? Z testu 6-klasisty? No, bardzo, hihi. Nie, raczej, nie. Ale karta odpowiedzi była fajnie umiejscowiona :D Chociaż te nalepki były do luftu, ponieważ połowa ludzi to testy sobie podarła, w tym ja.:P Tabelę postaram się zrobić na jutro/na sobotę. Thilera TDWT nie oglądałam, ale trailer i special to tak. To drugie to nawet dwa razy. <3 Mik, jak narazie nie mam czasu aktualizować Twojej tabelki, ani zastanawiać się, czy wgl ma jakiś sens. Zobacz sobie na właściwej wikipedii jak to się robi, bo ja już nie wyrabiam normalnie. Aha, miło byłoby przeczytać "dzięki", bo robienie samej tabelki raczej jest pracochłonne. -.-' Będziesz pisał bajki TP? Zrób 1 odcinek Sklepu TP!!! Tak, tylko później, bo teraz nie mogę. Ale jeszcze dziś się postaram.^^ Jak będzie więcej odcinków Dzielnicy, to może też się zapiszę. Póki co, nie ryzykuję.^^ Napiszesz odcinek Ogrodu TP? Dzięki bo wogóle nie mam pomysłów na podsumowanie xD A zrobić ci Lewisa? Ok zaraz ci dam Lewisa Ok zrobiłem Lewisa masz go już na stronie Zrobione, dzięki nawzajem i nazwy lepsze od tych poprzednich, bo bardziej totalno-porażkowe, hihihi. Nie, dzięki. Może jak zacznę się szykować do Sztuki TP, ale póki co, to nawet jeszcze Misja jest nie skończona.:P No jasne zrób mi . Bardzo cie prosze AndyWorck nie chce mi zrobić a ty zrobisz powiedz mi kiedy będzie gotowe ok?? - Adi00055 OK - Adi00055 Uczę się francuskiego i mam z niego szóstkę, więc chyba wiem;P LeShawna,Courtney i DJ nie wytępują w sklepie Jak go napiszę to będzie, nie? To nie jest tak że nie chcę, ale nie będe pisać na siłę wtedy kiedy akurat nie mam weny ~RiSu A autor tej postaci wie, że ją wziąłeś? - Bo inni to chamy i tyle. Ja go znam :P Wiem, że piszesz, że nie twoja, ale wypadałoby spytać się twórcy tej postaci czy możesz ją wziąć do swojej fikcji xd - O Fredkę też się go spytać? :p - Napisałem do niego. Mam nadzieję, że szybko odpisze. ;) - Hej to może napiszesz odcinek Ogrodu dzisiaj? Albo jutro? Jeszcze nie...strzelam, że odpisze za kilka dni...chyba, że będę miał farta, to wcześniej ;p - Dla mnie nie jest xDD Uczę się dopiero od pierwszej gimnazjum, a mam 6. Ale znam sporo osób, które uczą się tyle, co ja i dalej nie umieją. Myślę, że to zależy od talentu do języków. Niektórzy go mają, inni nie. (podpowiem, że ja mam;P) Odpisał. Zgodził się :) - Nie wiem, ale mam nadzieję, że niedługo ;p - Dzięki. Niestety ostatnio coś nie czytałam Dzielnicy, ale jutro postaram się nadrobić zaległości.:D EJ GDZIE TO LOGO Formuły?? Fajne xD z Artura zrobiłaś czarny charakter xD i mniaj romans z Bridgette! Jejku super xD Ok dam kogoś nowego No nie wiem. Póki co poczekajmy do pełnego składu zawodników. A przynajmniej do tego czasu, kiedy będzie po 8 dziewczyn i chłopaków. Ok tylko gdzie? A nie dałoby rady wymyślić innego tytułu? (znaczy synonim słowa "sporty") Nie mam pojęcia, tak szczerze powiedziawszy. Ja skopiowałam szablon od Andy'ego i trochę go przerobiłam.^^" Naprawdę? Myślałem, że wyszedł mi okropnie. Ale jednak się myliłem ;D Dokończysz 1 odcinek Sklepu?? Proszęe :) Dzięki za zrobienie loga Formuły totalnej porazki. - Adi00055 Okej, zrobię. Ale nie rób tabelek ani nic w STP, bo to moja działka ;) Ok? Bo już kończyłem robić, jak był konflikt edycji... zostaw, ja to zrobię! :D Ciężko będzie mi teraz się z nim skontaktować, bo odszedłem z forum, na którym się z nim kontaktowałem...ale jakoś spróbuję...dobra, już mu to wysłałem :P - W którym fanklubie? xD Fikcje...szczerze mówiąc to ich nie czytałem...ale jutro po szkole przeczytam i ci powiem jakie są :P - Czytałeś odcinek Ogrodu TP? Kurczę, nie wiem jak to napisać. Na początku, tam gdzie masz "user:..." to wpisujesz "MikTDI". Dalej masz "color" to to jest kolor czcionki i sobie jakiś wpisujesz, kodem (np. #FFFFFF) albo nazwą (np. blue). "Font-family" to czcionka podpisu; w tym przypadku przepisujesz tą z worda. "Font-size", to rozmiar czcionki. Po rozmiarze czcionki wpisujesz te litery/część podpisu, która ma być tymże kolorem, czionką itd. napisana, np. Mik. Jeśli chcesz dodać "TDI" kopiujesz użyty wcześniej wzór, trochę przerabiasz i gotowe. Potem przy dyskusji jak chcesz coś zmienić to już się domyślisz, bo podobnie. :P Thanks, myślałem już, że na tej stronie się nie liczę nominację ;) Tam na początku powinno gdzieś być, np. "[ [ User:Astrid129 ] ]"(bez spacji), ale możliwe, że Ty zamiast "user" masz napisane "użytkownik". :d W tym szablonie z podpisem, jak go od kogoś skopiujesz. Nie wiem jak ci to za bardzo wytłumaczyć. Możesz wziąć od kogoś skopiowaći tylko trochę przerobić (kolor, czcionkę, użytkownika i podpis). Ja też skopiowałem i od razu załapałem jak to zrobić i pozmieniałem. Możesz wpisać w wyszukiwarce (na wikii) np. Szablon:Johnny (to jest akurat mój). Następnie edytujesz i kopiujesz to co jest i wklejasz na swoje. Wyżej już Astrid napisała co tam trzeba pozmieniać. nmzc^^ Teraz lepszy, bo poprzednio był trochę za duży, a teraz jest w sam raz. Klawiatura Ci się musiała przestawić - wciśnij jednocześnie "ctrl" i "shift", żeby było normalnie.:D A za Zoey dziękuję, bo teraz już mi się nie chce zmieniać. :P Zrobiłem 2 odcinek Sklepu. Zrobiłbyś następny? Jak najszybciej, proszę ! ;) Hejka napiszesz dzisiaj albo jutro odcinek OTP :) Mógłbyś wymyślić i napisać Czołówkę do podsumowań Sklepu TP?? Ja zrobię 3 odcinek, a ty zrób tą czołówkę. Na Stronie możesz zobaczyć. A i jeszcze zrób logo podsumowań :) SZYBKO! :D Ale drużyn? Tylko nie wiem, czy jest taki kod. Ogólnie to lubię każde kłótnie xD Ale ta jest świetna. Tak trzymaj. Kolor zmieniłem już wczoraj, ale powiedz mi, czy jeszcze ciemniejszy ma być? Masz gg??Bo potrzebny mi lepszy kontakt niż dyskusja DAJ GG!!! BO lepszy kontakt będę miał z tobą!! I nie rób tego odcinka, bo Pan424 ma go zrobić :P Ty zrób następny, ale napisz go sobie w wordzie, żeby jutro wstawić. Bo podsumowanie Pan424 ROBI! I DAJ TO GG!! PROSZĘ :) Gratulacje Dzielnica druga :D No nie wiem. Pojawiło się w niej sporo odcinków. Może ktoś jeszcze po nią wróci? Tak, jak wrócił Zamek TP, czy Gra TP. Wolę poczekać. Ok, zrobisz Podsumowanie STP?? PRoszę bo chyba Panowi424 się nie chce, a sam się zgłosił :// Dokończysz STP!?? BŁAGAM! :) No odezwij się!! Jasne. Już poprawiam. A Tabela Uczestników będzie gdzieś koło godziny 17.05. Gotowe. Gwen, dorobię jak wrócę, bo teraz się spieszę. Potrzebuje nowego pomocnika przy GTP.'--' Pan424 dyskusja edytuj Jeśli jesteś zainteresowany zgłoś się na moją dyskusje Nie no, spoko. Loga chętnie zrobię, tylko teraz nie mam do tego głowy. Postaram się coś zdziałać w poniedziałek. Zrobiłbyć odcinek "Urodziny Lindsay" w STP?!!! :D PROSZĘ :D Recenzje będziesz miał na 100% jutro ;) Tabele gotowe. Myślę, że mogłaby to być Lindsay albo Bridgette. Najsłabiej wypadają w tej serii, więc myślę, że sobie nie poradzą. Jakbyś mógł,to chętnie.Owen546 Jesteś wielki MikTDI!Więlkie DZIĘKUJĘ!Owen546 Mógłbyś zrobić 7 odcinek Sklepu?!!!???!! I odpowiedz chociaż!! Nawet jeśli nie chcesz, to odpowiedz, bo w ogóle nie odpowiadasz!!!!!!!! Sorki, że nie dałem recenzji, ale cztery pały na koniec i jestem zalatany, dziś postaram się ją dać. Szczerze, to nigdy nie patrzę na swoją dyskusję, jak robię pojedynki. Zawsze patrzę na dyskusję pojedynków lub jak ktoś do mnie na GG napisze pomysł. A wybieram zwykle te, które uznam za sensowne. Chciałbyś wziąś udział w Show Totalnej Porażki? Odpisz! Owen546 Hehe no x`d ale please napiszesz odcinek Ogrodu TP w najbliższym czasie z góry dzięki Przepraszam, przepraszam! Byłam pewna, że wysłałam. ._. Już daję: thumb|left thumb Zgadnij, co jest co :P To ty wszystko mieszasz;P Ten punkt nie dotyczy fikcji, tylko użytkownika. W regulaminie jest wyraźnie napisane "Użytkownik, który z jakichś powodów zamierza opuścić wikię (...)", a twórca oryginalnego Morza TP nigdy nie napisał, że opuszcza wikię na zawsze. Gdyby było, jak mówisz, to Kubboz, Astrid i RiSu straciliby swoje fikcje, jak ich nie było, a oni po prostu zawiesili na jakiś czas działalność, a potem wrócili, by kontynuować swoje fikcje. W ten sposób postępujesz nie fair wobec oryginalnego twórcy Morza TP, który być może jeszcze chciał wrócić za jakiś czas i dokończyć swoje dzieło. Dobra, przyznaję się do błędu i przepraszam, że nie zareagowałem w porę. Przywróciłem starą fikcję Morze Totalnej Porażki, ale twoją zachowałem pod tymczasową nazwą Morze Totalnej Porażki 2. Oczekuję, że w niedługim czasie wybierzesz odpowiednią nazwę dla swojego sezonu. Dobra. Dam jeszcze opóźniona lekko (bardzo przepraszam ^^) recenzję, ale teraz na szczęście mam czas ;)